The KWAMI Organisation
by Jessica Jayme Bell
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng has only been in the agency known as KWAMI for a while now. She'd never been on a mission that failed. Adrien Agreste; praised for his ability to hide in plain sight. Like a black cat at night. Chat Noir they called him. No one expected them to ever end up on the same team. No one thought that it could work either. They were about to prove them wrong LadyNoir
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Marinette DupaIn-Cheng has only been in the agency known as K.W.A.M.I for a year and a half now. She'd earned the nickname Ladybug when she'd gotten a bulls-eye with her first bullet and never missed the target. Ladybug the lucky charm. She'd never been on a mission that failed. Climbing ranks was nothing for her.**

 **Adrien Agreste, the director's kid, praised for his ability to hide in plain sight. Like a black cat at night. Chat Noir they called him. The kid couldn't hit a billboard from 10 metres away.**

 **No one expected them to ever end up on the same team.**

 **No one thought that it could work either.**

 **They were about to prove them wrong.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own this show.**

* * *

"Not many can brag about a perfect mission record."

"No sir."

"Your preferred weapons are the standard pistol and a grappling gun?"

"Yes, sir."

"Are you aware that until you join our agency that no one has listed the grappling gun under the weapons category?"

"No, sir."

"You show a lot of promise, Agent. In a few weeks, we will be extracting an agent from their undercover work. This will require a pair of agents. The two agents chosen are not only required to have a broad range of skills but will also need a certain standard of trust in one another to pull this extraction off. In your next mission, you will be introduced to your partner. I'll need you both to be on excellent terms."

"Of course sir."

"Your partner will probably meet you during debrief tomorrow morning."

Agent Ladybug raised an eyebrow at this before replying with a curt nod, "Yes, sir."

"Dismissed."

Ladybug nodded before striding smoothly out of the room.

Walking around the corner and checking both ways she slumped in on herself before taking a big breath and relaxing. She continued down the hallway towards the cafeteria where she knew her friend would most likely be waiting.

She walked in the door and scanned the room and quickly spots the red headed girl waving at her. Making her way over at a decent pace she slides into the seat.

"Where have you been girl? I looked all over for you."

"Just got out from a meeting, Alya."

"With Tikki?"

"No, the director."

"What?! You had a meeting with him? I've never even seen him."

"Yeah, it had me on edge the entire time."

"What did he want?"

"He mentioned that I had an unusually clean mission record, and said that I was the first person to ever use a grappling gun as a weapon."

"What, seriously, you're the first? I would've thought there's be at least one other person."

"I know, I never thought I could be that original."

"What else did he say?"

"I'm getting a partner for a mission tomorrow. I'll be with them every mission for a while as well."

"Well, I'm afraid it's not me. I'm with the tech squad all day."

"I could only hope. I hope it's not any of those snobby agents. None of them like me."

"The only reason they don't like you is that you're even better than they are and they've been here for years."

"I wish I were as good as them, don't even joke about that."

Her friend shook her head with a scoff.

"One of these days Marinette."

* * *

He felt his back slam onto the floor as a silver baton hovered over his face.

"Come on Adrien; I know you can do better than that."

"And how do you know that?"

"It's a gut feeling I have."

"You sure that's not the cheese talking?"

"Positive, Kid. That's enough for today; you have a mission first thing in the morning. Wouldn't want you too exhausted."

"I'm not sure my physical health is going to help my track record whatsoever."

"Eat more cheese, and I guarantee you'll find yourself lucky."

"I'll pass, thank you very much."

"You don't know what you're missing out on kid."

"Bad breath?"

"Laugh it up, kid."

"Will do Plagg."

"What did I do to deserve a student like you."

"Ate too much cheese?"

"One of these days kid, one of these days."

Plagg finally moved the baton so Adrien could pull himself off the floor. Adrien chose to pull himself into a seated position instead.

"I can't help but feel sorry for whichever agent you're being paired with. It'll be, what, the fifth one this month."

"Don't remind me. I swear it's just a series of bad luck that's been following me everywhere."

"Well, rumour is your partners got enough good luck to cover you."

"Wait, who is my new partner? I don't think I ever found out."

"Agent Ladybug."

"Oh. Wow. She's lucky alright. I've seen her track record. Dad was impressed when it was pointed out to him."

"Course he was. Not every day an Agent has a perfect record. Never failed a single mission."

"Now I am worried."

"Don't kid. I have a feeling that your luck is about to change. Tikki thinks this girl is the new Goddess or something."

"Tikki thinks everyone is amazing."

"Nah, this is a particular kind of amazing. You'll have to tell me all about it when you get back."

* * *

 **Edited July 8** **th** **2016**

 **Edited again May 24th 2017**

 **This story merely marks the beginning of the AU, I have no plans for any sequels but I am more than open to suggestions if you have them. This story was written and posted before the origin episodes were announced yet alone aired.**

 **Reviews and Ideas are Appreciated and Adored!**

 **~Jessica**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

Marinette was on her way to get her mission when Tikki found her and dragged her away.

"What's going on Tikki?" she asked.

"We can't send you and your partner out there with just the standard suits anymore. You're going public!"

"What! You've got to be kidding me!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Nope, you will both be receiving the latest tech that's been made. Tech was thrown into overdrive to get it out a few weeks early. They'll probably be a bug or two, but we've been assured that they'll protect your identity from the public.

"Also congratulations you've been promoted to clearance level seven."

"I am so confused right now."

"That's okay. You're about to get your ears pierced by the way," Tikki commented noncommittedly.

"I thought Agents weren't allowed to wear earrings?"

"You are now the exception," Tikki exclaimed. "Isn't that exciting?"

"Absolutely exceptional," Marinette said dryly. "Can I have more details please?"

"It'll all make sense in a few minutes," Tikki says patting Marinette on the head. With a gently push through a doorway Marinette was suddenly among a group of tech agents. One of them pulls her over, and without explanation, they begin to pin away her hair and then there's a sharp pain, and her ears are pierced.

One of them grabs her hand and presses her thumb to the surface of what is now her left earring.

It begins to vibrate, and the other starts to as well. A weird feeling passes over her skin like something rolling over her entire body, and then it stops. She's quickly shoved towards the mirror to see the changes and Merdé she's red.

It's similar to the standard agent uniform but ladybug printed.

"This is the new N-Space tech. Instant outfit changing, we are calling them miraculous suits. These extraordinary suits are nearly indestructible. It does have a timer though. The suit will increase your strength, but the more you use this ability, the more the battery will begin drain. When the earrings beep, you have five minutes. They will beep each minute that passes as a reminder. When it runs out, it disappears, and bam instant identity reveal. Don't let that happen. Your earrings double as a comm unit to any other miraculous activated," the tech agent listed.

Tikki continued, "We've included your usual grappling gun as well so you can fly through the air like a real ladybug!" Tikki exclaimed with a clap. "Now let's go meet your partner!"

"This is very weird," Marinette told Tikki. "And fast. It's very hard to keep up at the moment."

"You'll get used to it," Tikki says with a giggle.

* * *

"Stop laughing Plagg!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but this is too purr-fect!"

Plagg broke down into a fresh wave of laughter.

Adrien frowned before unhooking the baton that had come with the miraculous suit and extending it so he could hit his trainer on the head.

"You done with the cat puns?"

"Furr now. Ehehehehe I suppose you know all about the miraculous suits already?"

"Never thought I'd be wearing one, but yes."

"Good good, go meet your partner then. I'll see you when you get back! I'll keep my claws crossed for you!"

Adrian frowned at the man before tucking the baton away again and leaving the room.

Picking his way through the halls, he ignores the odd glance that was thrown his way before making his way into the briefing room.

He was the last one there.

Agent Ladybug was already standing there decked in her ladybug print miraculous suit.

Nathalie, his father's second in command was staring at him with a raised brow.

"Plagg kept me."

Ladybug turned to look at him.

Merdé those were some pretty eyes.

He shook himself out of it quickly.

"Good day Mademoiselle, I am Chat Noir, and I shall be your partner."

"Well, I hope your fighting moves are better than your flirting ones."

"Me-ouch."

He'd have to throttle Plagg later for giving him so much ammunition for puns.

Both females were giving him that look. The 'I can't believe this idiot' look.

"Approximately half an hour ago another akuma turned up," Nathalie began. "The nature of this akuma has forced us to move project miraculous forward several weeks. Agent Gorilla will be delivering you to the danger zone. Watch the clips that the tech department has compiled for you and remember; do not reveal your identities. Not even to each other. Due to the new field assignment, it will be far too risky. You are dismissed."

I saluted before following my partner out the door.

Ladybug was silent as we made quickly made our way to the garage. Not a pleasant silence, a rather awkward silence.

I took the time to think things through.

Father was taking an enormous risk putting me on this mission, it had been a long time since I had been on a successful mission and this was one heck of a mission to mess up on.

Hopefully, Ladybugs luck would be enough.

Claws crossed.

…Damn it Plagg.

* * *

 **Edited July 8th 2016**

 **Edited again May 24th 2017**

 **Reviews and Ideas are Appreciated and Adored!**

 **~Jessica**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Sooooooo. Agent Ladybug, I like the spots."

Marinette turned to look at the leather clad man next to her.

"Do you usually start conversations like that?" she asked.

"No, but the spots are quite attention grabbing. I suppose it's the red though; I don't often see Agents in red."

"I don't see agents with cat ears either. Yet alone a tail."

"You have a point there. So let's change the subject. What's the plan."

"I don't usually have one," she replied which was completely honest.

"Did not see that coming."

Most of her teammates didn't.

"Here's a plan. Don't get killed," she said looking out the window.

"I'm so assured right now."

"If I think of a plan, I'll let you now."

"How on earth did you survive this far."

"Sheer dumb luck," Marinette replied before pulling out her grapple and pushing the door open a swinging away.

Hopefully, he could keep up.

* * *

Adrien would admit that he didn't expect her to jump out of a moving vehicle. He kept his eyes on her as the car came to a stop.

This woman was going to be the end of him. He could already tell.

Pulling his favoured weapon off his back, he quickly got to work catching up to her. Vaulting up onto the roof she had perched on he falls into a crouch.

"Took your time," she commented with a small smirk.

He was about to defend himself when she grabbed his jaw and turned his head to view the scene.

The akuma was attacking the park. The akuma was wearing a tight indigo body suit with white gloves and boots. The white parts had white thunderbolt shooting into the purple. Her hair was a swirl of purple highlights pulled back into two low ponytails.

The akuma was holding an umbrella, which wasn't the weirdest choice of weaponry. Especially considering this one could produce electrical currents that formed artificial lightning. And who knew what else.

"We need to find out what else that umbrella can do. Let's play a game of cat and mouse."

"So the plan is playing cat and mouse."

"Mine part is anyway; you are going to go evacuate as many people as possible."

"Okay, I can get behind that," he replied standing up.

"Points to whoever ends up disarming the akuma!" she calls out before firing her grapple gun again and swinging away.

"Well, she's not like any of the agents I've ever been paired with," Adrien says to himself before moving to jump off the roof. Only last second he fumbles the jump and falls off the roof instead. A quick tuck and roll saves him of broken bones but leaves him sprawled on the ground.

"I have got to stop doing that," he grumbles before picking himself up and jogging towards the fight.

The akuma had done something to stop civilians leaving the park. As he reaches the gate where quite a few people have gathered, and he vaults over to the other side and investigates.

The lock is completely frozen over.

"Okay folks, your friendly Cat Noir is here, please take a step back!"

He gets a few untrusting looks and a few hopeful eyes as they take a step back. Grabbing his baton, he flips it over once before swinging it like a baseball bat into the fence. The gate clatters as he swings back and hits it again. The ice shatters under the blow, and he yanks the fence open before jumping back as people flees past him.

He turns back and heads into the park to see what else needed doing.

* * *

Marinette was getting a pretty decent workout from this. She was forced to flip here, there and seemingly everywhere as bolts of artificial lightning were flung at her. Unfortunately, her dodging ability was the only thing that seemed to be annoying the akuma.

Although it was slightly satisfying to know that she wasn't an annoying person.

She rolled out of the way of another bolt where she was suddenly right in Chat's face.

"Well my Ladybug, I didn't know you'd be rolling my way anytime soon."

"That was terrible," she replied before pushing him to the ground and ducking as a bolt of lightning was flung at their heads.

"Having problems with Ice Queen?"

"I am not Ice Queen! I am Stormy Weather!" The akuma shouted angrily as they both dodged out of the way of a particularly vicious bolt of lightning.

"Oh really because with your cold disposition I was thinking otherwise," Chat said coming to stand up.

"I'll show you cold!" she screamed before opening her umbrella for the first time.

Both agents were thrown off their feet as a fierce gale of cold wind battered through the park.

Ladybug was quick to fire her grapple at a lamppost grabbing Chat's tail so that they wouldn't fly away.

Just as suddenly the wind died off, and they were both falling the short distance to the ground. Ladybug managed to land in a kneeling position while Chat felt on his butt.

"New plan," she said. "You're now in charge of being as annoying as possible."

"But I don't know the first thing about being annoying?"

"Don't worry; you're a natural. Just be yourself."

"Okay, you are definitely insinuating something there."

"Only insinuating? I'll have to work on being blunter then."

"Killing my ego right now," Chat commented holding a clawed hand to his chest.

"I'm sure you have enough to spare. Come on we have to follow that akuma," she said firing her grapple into the rooftops before leaving the man behind.

Marinette wasn't sure what this man was doing to her. Alya wouldn't believe her when she went over half of the things she'd said over the course of half an hour.

* * *

 **Edited July 8th 2016**

 **Edited Again May 24th 2017**

 **Reviews and Ideas are Appreciated and Adored!**

 **~Jessica**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

* * *

They eventually caught up to the runaway akuma. She'd blasted her way through the front doors of the news station. Marinette quickly pointed up to a second story window that was open.

"We'll go up there and try to surprise her," she told Cat Noir. He nodded before extending his baton and planting it on the ground. It kept extending until her tumbled in through the window. Marinette chuckled as he hit his head on the sill. She aimed her grapple and fired before pulling herself up to the window. Cat grabbed her wrist and pulled her through.

However, he tugged too hard and toppled over backwards pulling her down with him.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Hehehe, helping?"

She rolled her eyes before shoving his face to the side and pulling herself up. He was such a dork. How did she get stuck with him of all people? She retracted her grapple before attaching it to her waist and helping Cat off the ground. She watched as he absentmindedly rubbed the back of his head while wincing slightly. He didn't seem to have a concussion, so he was probably fine.

She left the store room they'd landed in and lead the way towards the stairwell at the end of the hall. She was about to descend the stair when Cat intercepted her.

"I believe she's upstairs now," he said tilting his head to the side.

"How can you tell?"

"Extra sensitive hearing, I can hear her howling like the wind upstairs," he explained tapping his fake cat ears.

"If you say so," she said before dashing up the stairs with Cat close behind her. The third floor is a collection of studio, and the walls don't reach the roof to make room for the large map of lighting and cameras. Pulling out her grapple she shoots into the rafters before pulling herself up. Cat lands lightly beside her, and the railing shakes gently before holding firm.

It's much darker up here, and after a moment of silence Cat grabs her wrist and lightly guides her along the edge of the lights.

"Night vision," he whispers to her.

Why didn't she get night vision in her suit? She'd have to ask Tikki about that. Glanced down and kept a firm eye on the beam they were balanced on. She could barely tell it apart from the ground below that. Cat stopped in front of her before tilting his head and pulling her around a corner. It was brighter up ahead as they climbed past one room into another. A news crew was set up and were currently filming. Filming Stormy Weather's speech to the world that is.

"I have an announcement to make," she told the crew of the news station before turning to face the camera. "In today's news- summer is cancelled. Forever!" With that, a bolt of her artificial lightning streaked out and caused the camera to explode. The cameraman threw up his arms to shield himself but was blown back into a team member by the force of the explosion.

I nodded silently as Cat who returned the nod before jumping from the rafters and landing on the floor silently.

"Geez, isn't that a little harsh Ice Queen? No summer? The people aren't going to like that one," he says.

Stormy Weather spins around and shoots the next bolt of lightning at him. He jumps to the side easily before continuing his taunt.

"Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me!" he calls out.

Stormy Weather begins floating off the ground as the wind spins around her. Cat sticks his tongue out at her before dashing out of the door and towards the stairs.

Ladybug waits for the two to disappear before jumping down from the rafters. She lands on the floor near the fallen staff member.

"Is everyone okay?"

"Just some burns, please feel free to go and stop that crazy woman," the knocked over staff member says looking over the camera man's arms.

She nods before running over to the stairway doors and shooting her grapple straight up. She quickly swings up the stairwell and to the doors to the roof top.

She's immediately attacked by a barrage of hail. Quickly scanning the roof, she runs forward taking cover under Cat's spinning baton while crouching low, so she wasn't in the way.

"I see you did a good job at being annoying," Marinette comments. "I knew you'd be great."

"Hysterical, you got a plan yet?"

"No, but I think I have the beginnings of one," Marinette replies scanning the roof top. They needed to get her umbrella away from her and pin her down somehow. "How are you at fencing?" she asks.

"Decent, why?"

"If you can get close enough could you get her umbrella out of her hand?" she asks while pulling a length of her grapple and testing its swing.

"If I could get close then yes, but I'd love to hear you plan on getting that far," Cat asks.

"Leave that to me," she says. She begins swinging the end of her grappling hook like a helicopter blade as she ducks out and charges the akuma. The hail stops as Stormy Weather starts to aim lightning at her.

She rolls to the side letting her grapple retract. She focuses on dodging while moving around the edge of the roof so that Cat has an advantage. Sure enough, Cat easily jumps in and knocks the umbrella aside and begins keeping it away so that Stormy Weather is unable to attack with any more weather.

Marinette gets to work setting the trap. She pulls her grappling gun off her waist before attaching the hook to one side of a large banner. Pulling cord out as she picks her way to and from the edge of the battle while being careful of going around the edges. Once she'd passed three times, she braced herself.

"Cat! Jump!"

She quickly pressed the retract feature of her grapple causing the cord to pull taunt. Cat jumps over it, and it whizzes underneath him. Stormy Weather, on the other hand, wasn't prepared and was pulled backwards by the cord until she was pushed against the metal banner. Cat easily picked his way forward and snatched the umbrella away before observing the aftermaths of the trap.

"Okay, that is not what I was expecting," Cat comments.

"A plan is a plan," Marinette comments before advancing towards the struggling akuma.

Grabbing the wrist that had been holding the umbrella, she peeled away the glove and smiled when she found it. She quickly gripped the silver chain and snapped it. Immediately the struggling stopped, and Stormy Weather started looking confused.

"What is going on? Who are you? Where am I? Am I tied to a wall?"

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"It was my birthday, I was opening presents, and I got a bracelet I think?"

"I have a good friend who is going to talk to you and explain what has been going on. They'll help you understand what to do from here, is that okay? I'm going to get you down now."

She nods. Marinette activates the release function, and the grapple comes loose. Cat moves forward and lifts up the loose cords and helps the girl out of the trap. Marinette lets the cable wind up before attaching the grapple gun back to her waist and scanning the sky.

After a few moments, a helicopter rolled into view. She moved to flank the other side of the confused girl as the aircraft lands on the roof.

She holds out her fist to Cat Noir. "Mission Accomplished," she says, as it was a routine to do so after most missions.

Cat looks confused for a second before returning the fist bump.

"Mission accomplished."

Marinette ignored the tingles that ran up her arm.

Maybe this partnership wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

 **Edited July 8th, 2016**

 **Edited again May 24th, 2017**

 **This is it; this is the end. I've decided a year later that this fic isn't going to get any longer. I don't particularly want to rewrite the entire season or anything. I simply do not have time. If there are requests for anything in particular, you can leave them in a review or PM me, and I'd be happy to add them as omakes/an epilogue to this story.**

 **Reviews and Ideas are Appreciated and Adored!**

 **~Jessica**


End file.
